A day in the life...
by Becs
Summary: Brotherhood play baseball. Pointless, but then who cares? There is a sequel coming with the Cookie's appointment mentioned in here.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Cookie.

"Here batter batter batter," Pietro taunted.

"Shut up!" Todd snapped, "that's really off putting!"

"That's the point bog-breath," Pietro rolled his eyes, 'I'm meant to put you off so you don't hit the ball."

"Are you two finished?" Lance yelled.

"Yes Mr Pitcher Sir!" Pietro called back.

"Good, cause here it comes!" Lance wound back his right arm, balancing briefly on one foot, then let her rip.

"Ahhhh!" Todd screamed, ducking as the ball whistled along moving straight for his head.

"Strike one!" Pietro called out.

"What do you mean!?!" Todd yelled, "I didn't even swing! If anything it's a foul! That ball could have given me a concussion!"

"I know, but I was bored. None of Lance's pitches have been on target. I'm beginning to think he _wants_ to hit you."

"He does not! Do you Lance?" Todd added cautiously.

"Uhhhh - noooo," Lance said.

"Liar," Pietro said, "I know you're lying Lance. Just admit it!" 

"I'm pitching again!" Lance called, having just received the ball from Pietro. Todd quickly brought the bat up. The ball whizzed through the air.

SMACK!

Todd whacked the ball hard, sending it flying back in the other direction.

"I got it!" Pietro yelled, zipping off down the street, gloved hand extended.

"Run Todd run!" Freddy called from his position on the sidewalk. Todd began to sprint for the first base.

"Oh, too slow," Pietro grinned, zipping to the base and tapping Todd before he could even make it to the first base, "time to swap!"

"This isn't fair!" Todd objected, "I thought this was going to be two on two! Pietro counts as nearly a whole team!"

"Well maybe you should have made a better offer," Pietro shrugged.

"But Lance gave you B-ball tickets! I can't compete with that!"

"And they're Daniels'," Pietro grinned, "which makes them extra special."

"Come on Freddy," Todd sighed, "I'll pitch, you can be back stop."

"I'm batting first!" Pietro called out, snatching up the bat. Todd wound up and let the ball loose.

SMACK!

Pietro whacked the ball hard and took off at super-speed.

"Home run!" Pietro grinned as Todd came back, ball in one hand, panting a little.

"You young hooligans!" Mrs Winkle shook her fist at the four teens, "disturbing my peace and quiet! This used to be such a nice neighbourhood!"

"Up yours Grandma!" Pietro called out.

"I'll call the authorities young man!"

"Go back to your cauldron you old hag!" Muttering, Mrs Winkle hobbled back into her house. "Here you go Lance," Pietro passed the bat to Lance. Lance stepped up to the plate.

"Car!" Freddy yelled. The Brotherhood slipped to the road side. Once they had resumed their positions the game started once more. Todd pitched and Lance hit.

KATHWACK!

"And it's outta the park!" Pietro informed the non-existing crowd.

"The crowd goes wild!" Lance whooped. 

"And look at him walk it!" Pietro called as Lance walked the bases whilst Todd ran frantically after the ball.

"Todd's been gone a while," Pietro said, checking his watch, "10 minutes to be exact."

"Here he comes," Lance said, pointing out the youngest mutant. Todd was holding the ball in one hand. His shirt was ripped and there was mud in his hair.

"What happened little buddy?" Freddy asked, concerned for Todd's well being.

"Duncan is an asshole," was all Todd would say. 

"Poor Todd," Freddy sympathised, "I should never have let you go off on your own. Come on, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Hey! What about our game?" Pietro asked.

"Too late," Lance said, "game's over. Todd can't play and Freddy's finally thought about food."

"But I still want to play!" Pietro objected.

"And I'm hungry," Lance said, "give it a rest Pietro, we've been playing for hours."

"You guys are boring," Pietro informed the other members of the Brotherhood, "do you want to know how boring?" he stretched out his arms to indicate, "this boring."

"Play with Cookie then."

"I can't find her. Have you had her spayed? I've seen some other cats hanging around."

"Pietro, we can't afford to get her spayed."

"And I suppose we can afford to look after a litter? We should book an appointment."

"Why don't you do that then?" Lance asked, flicking on the tv.

"Good idea." Pietro zipped out and was back within a few minutes. "All done," he grinned, "we go on Friday. I'll pay, since you're such a tight ass."

"Thanks Pietro," Lance rolled his eyes. A few minutes passed as the Brotherhood watched tv.

"I'm bored."

"SHUT UP!" the entire group yelled at Pietro, throwing pillows at him.


End file.
